


If Only I Could Make You Mine

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Yuki watches Kyo
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 3





	If Only I Could Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "If" and my 30_Kisses prompts "If only I could make you mine" and a kiss.

Yuki watched through his bangs as Kyo stomped around the kitchen making a snack. Tohru was at work, and Shigure was at the Main House doing something, so it was just the two of them alone.

It had taken many years, and a few good friendships, to learn that not everyone would like him, and to be okay with that. Between Kyo and a younger Haru each hating him for being the cat, Rin resenting him for his relationship with his parents - such as it was, and the students at school thinking him odd for maintaining physical distance, Yuki had plenty of experience with other people’s reactions.

When he was younger, he had taken their anger and frustration personally, but now he generally managed to rise above it.

That said, he continued to watch Kyo through his bangs, and not out of anger or defensiveness, as Kyo would probably assume. Being forced to live together like this had given Yuki a new perspective on Kyo, and he actually found himself liking what he saw.

More and more, instead of being inclined to ignore Kyo, Yuki found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Instead of thinking about ways to make Kyo leave him alone, Yuki found himself watching the orange-haired boy and thinking, “If only I could make you mine.”


End file.
